Why don't you kiss her ?
by ShanMah
Summary: OS, RonHermione. L'amour inavoué de Ron...


**Disclaimer :** Bon, je ne vais pas le dire 100 fois, les personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi. Ne tournez pas le fer dans la plaie. Les paroles proviennent de la chanson « Why don't you kiss her », de Jesse Mc Cartney.

**Rating :** M parce que je n'aime pas les autres ratings. Je ne vois jamais clairement les frontières entre eux. Alors, comme ça, on ne m'embête pas.

**Pairing :** Ron/Hermione (ouais, pour changer !)

**Catégorie : **Drama/Romance (je vous préviens, ça risque d'être déprimant)

**Type :** Oneshot, un peu songfic quand même…

**Contexte psychologique de l'auteur : **bon, je l'ai écrite en une soirée, hyper mais alors là hyper déprimée… avec la musique qui va avec, si, à la fin, vous vous transformez en chutes du Niagara ou que vous cherchez la corde pour vous pendre, c'est normal. Ou alors, si vous n'aimez pas et que vous trouvez que c'est la pire merde que j'aie jamais écrite… ben c'est peut-être normal aussi. Je ne l'ai pas écrite à mon meilleur, loin de là, et c'est de l'express… c'est juste que… ben, ça m'a fait du bien.

**Why don't you kiss her ?**

_We're the best of friends (Nous sommes les meilleurs amis)  
And we share our secrets (Et nous partageons tous nos secrets)_

Dix ans. Il la connaissait depuis dix ans. En dix ans, elle était passée de la petite fille énervante à une jolie jeune femme… toujours énervante. Hermione…

_She knows everything that is on my mind (Elle sait tout ce qui est dans ma tête)_

Elle avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, un de ces livres qu'elle aimait tant dévorer. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle passait son temps à le traiter de mufle : parce qu'elle savait trop lire en lui.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move (Oh j'ai si peur de faire ce premier pas)  
Just a touch and we (Un simple contact et nous)  
Could cross the line (Pourrions franchir la ligne)_

Oh, oui, il l'aimait, son Hermione. Agaçante et attachante, détestable et adorable. Merveilleuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

_And everytime she's near (Et chaque fois qu'elle est près)  
I wanna never let her go (Je ne veux jamais la laisser partir)_

Tous ces moments passés ensemble lui semblaient si courts… jamais, jamais il ne se lassait de sa présence, malgré l'exaspération qui semblait inévitablement s'emparer de lui dès qu'ils passaient plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce.

_What would she say (Que dirait-elle ?)  
I wonder would she just turn away (Je me demande si elle se détournerait simplement)_

Comment aurait-elle réagi s'il avait osé ? Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle lui sautait au cou en disant qu'elle avait attendu _tellement_ longtemps. Dans ses pires cauchemars, elle lui riait au nez en disant d'un air suffisant « Non mais _vraiment_, Ronald ! ».

_Why don't you let her see (Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas voir)  
The feelings that you hide (Les sentiments que tu caches)_

Harry. Ginny. Ils avaient tous les deux passé un bon moment à demander à Ron qu'est-ce qu'il attendait… pour ne nommer qu'eux. C'était bien simple, pourtant : un signe. Il attendait un signe, une ouverture…

'_Cause she'll never know (Car elle ne saura jamais)  
If you never show (Si tu ne montres jamais)  
The way you feel inside (La façon dont tu te sens à l'intérieur)_

« Elle ne saura jamais si tu ne lui dis pas, triple buse ! » finissait souvent par s'énerver son ami ou sa sœur. Certes. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être que si elle savait, ça allait tout ruiner.

_Confess to her what my heart knows (Lui confesser ce que mon coeur sait)  
Hold her close (La serrer fort)_

Pourtant, combien de fois avait-il eu envie de franchir la ligne entre l'amitié et l'amour ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu la serrer dans ses bras, en espérant qu'elle s'y sentirait bien… sans jamais oser ? Oh, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, amoureusement ? Un bon million de fois…

_Why don't you kiss her (Pourquoi ne l'embrasses-tu pas ?)  
Why don't you tell her (Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?)_

Maintenant, pouvait-il ? Elle était allongée près de lui, l'air calme et paisible. Pouvait-il l'embrasser ?

_Why don't you kiss her ? (Pourquoi ne l'embrasses-tu pas ?)_

Doucement, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, froides. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler librement.

_Would she promise me (Me promettrait-elle)  
That she's here to stay (Qu'elle est ici pour rester)_

Il se serait cru dans un cauchemar. Mais même son imagination n'avait pu créer quelque chose d'aussi cruel que la réalité. Jamais, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'il franchirait la ligne le jour de sa mort…


End file.
